Stand by you man!
by Pteska
Summary: * Oneshot * Chi-Chi's thoughts and feelings after Goku has defeated Buu. (songfic) CC/G.


Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Dragonballz, I don't own the song: Stand By Your Man, by Tammy Wynette. I don't make any money writing this.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thank TW! As always!  
  
Well, I had written Let me be your Hero, about Bulma and Vegeta, and sure enough suddenly I think of this song: Stand by your man, and Dingdingdingdingding, there goes my inner alarm and it says to write one about Chi-Chi and Goku. It's about the same time as Let me be your Hero, just after Goku returned to earth after having defeated Buu.  
  
Now: Read, Enjoy and please Review!  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Stand by your man,  
  
  
  
Sometimes it's hard to be a woman  
  
Giving all your love to just one man  
  
You'll have bad times and he'll have good times  
  
Doing things that you don't understand  
  
  
  
I almost can't believe it. But here I am, in your arms. After seven years you are back, and not just for a day. Your shirt's still wet with my tears. Oh Kami, I love you so much, so much.  
  
Do you have any idea how much I missed you? Any idea how hard these last seven years were? Raising our two sons alone?  
  
You probably don't. But I was never happier in my life than when you said that you wanted to go home, to my cooking.  
  
I'm sure you had a good time in other world, my Goku isn't one to be unhappy. That child like quality, that innocence, it is your greatest asset.  
  
I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and in a way you didn't because I know you choose to stay dead to protect me. But your absence did hurt very much. And it wasn't just this time, it has happened before. I guess you'll always have your reasons, reasons I can not always relate to.  
  
  
  
But if you love him please forgive him  
  
Even though he's hard to understand  
  
And if you love him, whoa be proud of him  
  
'Cause after all he's just a man  
  
  
  
I'm not mad at you, I couldn't be. I love you. Love you so much it hurts at times. I get angry, but I never stay angry. You are always forgiven, immediately.  
  
I can see the afterglow of the battle in your eyes. Fighting is in your blood, I know that now better than ever. It's taken me a long time to see that aspect of you. To understand your need for the thrill of the fight. To see it in our sons.  
  
You are strong, the strongest in the universe. You've proven that time and time again. It's our love that makes you that strong. Yet it's not something you take pride in. You are proud of our sons. But never of yourself. You accept your strength most of the time as something naturally. Sometimes you treat it like a curse, the reason you stayed dead. But I'm proud of you, extremely proud.  
  
You're my Goku, my husband. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I wouldn't want any other man, you're the only one for me.  
  
  
  
Stand by your man  
  
Give him two arms to cling to  
  
And something warm to come to  
  
When the nights are cold and lonely  
  
  
  
I gave you a promise that day so many years ago. And you gave one to me. It's something I'll never regret. I will always be there for you, no matter what. You will always have a home. I will always wait, every time you leave.  
  
I'm your support if you ever need it. It makes me happy to know that I'm part of what makes you strong.  
  
Mere words can not describe my feelings. The happiness, the bliss, the security in knowing I can give you something you can not find anywhere else. And than it's not just the meals, but a home. A place to come to when your lonely. A place to hide from the cold world.  
  
Words to describe how much you mean to me do no exist. There is no comparison. You are my everything. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you. I can only think that it would have been cold, lonely and empty.  
  
  
  
Stand by your man  
  
And show the world you love him  
  
Keep giving all the love you can  
  
Stand by your man  
  
  
  
But you're home, home at last. And I would like to scream to the world: Look, I've got my Goku back. My husband is finally with me again. See! But instead I can do nothing but cry, cry as your arms are finally holding me again. Please don't ever let go. I need you so much. So much it almost scares me.  
  
But being here, being held by you the years just seem to fall away. You make me feel young, you always give so much. I can only hope that you know how much I love you. That I never stopped loving you, that I never will stop loving you.  
  
I do not know what our future holds. For now I'm just grateful to have you back. I pray and hope there will be no more threats that you have to conquer. But I've learned from the past that you can never be sure. Whatever lies in store for us, whatever danger you will face, each decision you must make, I will stand by you. I will stand by you as I always have. I love you and I will never let you down. You are my Love, my one and only, and I will stand by your site until the end of time.  
  
  
  
Stand by your man  
  
And show the world you love him  
  
Keep giving all the love you can  
  
Stand by your man  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know, THANKS! 


End file.
